Rendezvous
by writingxonxwalls
Summary: Blaise teaches Ginny some French, as they attempt to get their best friends together. Drabble/oneshot, BZ/GW with vague DM/HG. For the French Challenge by Gaby Black.


**Rendezvous **

.

"Do you really think us hiding from them is going to bring them closer together? It all seems a little cliché to me."

Blaise Zabini squinted so he could see Ginny through the heavy sunlight that he was languidly bathing in, "Draco and Hermione are the definition of cliché."

She scrunched her nose, "I was thinking more of a faux pas."

"So you _are_ picking up on the French I'm trying to teach you," He smiled.

"Maybe a little." Picking at the grass, the redhead looked at her boyfriend that was lounging around with her. He had been swimming around in the lake as she finished up some Herbology homework under the shade of a tree, but once he got bored, Blaise came to dry off in the sun near her.

The Italian boy sat up to sit next to her, "Then let's quiz you, shall we? Last weekend, when the upperclassman had their annual _soirée…_"

"Party."

"Very good. Now, at this soirée, Draco found himself thinking how much of a femme fatale Hermione had grown up to be and got very jealous and angry when he heard that your brother told said girl that she was the belle of the ball."

"That is so adorable; did he really get jealous of Ronald?" She cooed. "I hope he knows there really isn't much competition. She's been secretly pining for Draco for a year now…"

"There's too much sexual tension between the two, that's my theory," Blaise informed his girlfriend, "And that tension turns into fights. One decent snog, and they'll be like addicts to each other."

Not thoroughly unexpected, Draco came towards them, pleading for Blaise to help him, "Mate, you have to help me, Merlin knows that I'm… infatuated with her, but I just can't put up with her high and mighty attitude right now!"

But, from the other direction, Hermione was wailing for Ginny, "I just can't take him anymore! You know that I really like him, but sometimes he makes me want to punch him again like back in year three!"

Draco pointed an accusing finger at Hermione, "You!"

She practically growled, "What are you doing here?"

"What are you doing here?" Draco looked just as equally indignant.

Blaise leaned over to Ginny and whispered in her ear, "I feel like we've been through this before."

"Déjà vu," She murmured back, "Did they not hear each other's confessions?"

"If they did, they're choosing to believe it never happened."

"They're being fairly stupid right now."

"Well, _love consists of being stupid together_, one supposes."

Ginerva nodded, and she took in the scene once more. Her best friend was storming up the hill, while Draco watched her go, his shoulders rising and falling as anger shook his body. Blaise whispered, "Don't be fooled; he's watching her derrière."

She giggled; it would be like Draco to watch Hermione's arse.

Turning back to Blaise, the blonde seemed back to his cold, composed demeanor, "Mate, you are absolutely no help whatsoever. We'll talk about this later in the common."

And as he left, Ginny's boyfriend, as blasé as usual, went back into the sun, liking the feeling of the rays warming his skin.

However, the redhead wasn't so sure, "What are we going to do now? Around each other, they _hate_ each other!"

"Oh, please. They'll come around. Draco is just too stubborn, and Hermione, a bit too naïve. She doesn't know anything about having a boyfriend, and he's too busy trying to build up walls around himself then to teach her."

She smiled and opened her homework back up to take a second look, "Why do you care so much anyway?"

"Honestly?" He squinted so he could see her, "When they're together, and not fighting, they have a certain… je-ne-sais-quoi. It's amazing to see, really, and being the romantic man I am by nature," he winked, "I think they could end up falling in love and get married. Of course, we seem to be one step ahead of them."

Ginny Weasley blushed. It was very uncharacteristic of her, she knew, but sometimes, the things that came out of his mouth just shut her up and made her smile. And she thoroughly enjoyed every minute of it. And she vowed to get her happy ending and her own Burrow full of kids, but first things first; she and Blaise would start scheming what the next step in Operation: Get Best Friends Together would be.

Blaise Zabini laughed heartily as his girlfriend concocted a ridiculous plan to lock Hermione and Draco in the Slytherin Quidditch showers together. For a brief second he wondered how he landed himself such a feisty, creative girlfriend.

Then he stopped wondering and gave her a kiss.

.

**Author's Note. **

**Written for: **The French Challenge by Gaby Black

**Words used: **cliché, faux pas, soirée, femme fatale, belle, déjà vu, derrière, naïve, je-ne-sais-quoi.

**Quote used: **"Love consists of being stupid together." - Paul Valéry.

I don't quite think I used some of those French words grammatically correct. But I wouldn't know, since I'm learning Spanish (: So sorry if they are!

Hope you enjoyed it anyway, it seems kind of strange, and it's not one of my favorite pieces I've ever written. I don't quite like the ending, not quite set on the title, and it seems to run to fast for me… But I'm posting it anyway because I've put a lot of work into it, but I'm done with it, and hopefully someone, somewhere will enjoy it.

_Like it? Hate it? Indifferent? Leave a review. _


End file.
